C'mon Baby
Blaze: You know we had to do a remix, right? (Yea, Jus Bleezy) Beatz: Hey - hands UP! Hey - hands UP! Blaze: Ladies and gentlemen, you STILL rockin with the best I bought a few friends along, we gon do it like this, c'mon ONE (ONE) TWO (TWO) THREE - HERE WE GO! Saigon: It's the critically acclaimed, lyrically insane The rhyme like her-oin, you stick it in ya vein The track somethin like crack, it hits ya in ya brain (ya brain) C'mon baby, c'mon c'mon and get with the gang They put the world's most underrated On the record with the greatest of all time, can't no one debate it Some made it fun to say that I am goin to make it I will not lose, some of the shit he do is too understated (I... will... not... lose) (Who you?) Saigon the Don Let it be proved to people that I'm a phenomenon I'll pop a pussy person that play with my parmasean C'mon baby, c'mon come get it on with the 'Gon You gotta be kiddin me! Who you think can body me lyrically Get him - I'll gladly provide his ABSITE, sissy My name Saigitty, this is MY city! Hov' spit it with me - go get 'em Swizzy! Swizz Beatz Hold up, the pump will make you jump up, put ya body in the tr-unk Keep goin now... New York, and all the way to Cali and the South'll make ya ju-ump Don't touch the boy, yup! Hold up, the pump will make ya jump up, put ya body in the tr-unk I'll whip ya ass from New York, and all the way to Cali and the South'll make ya ju-ump ONE, TWO, THREE, WE GONE! Jay-Z: You ain't crazy, don't you play me, don't you know it's Jay-Z? When internets ask who's the best, why won't you say me? Don't you hate me? C'mon baby, was it all gravy? I took my lumps comin up just like a boxer baby My first style - hmm, maybe if I stuttered, maybe But then I slowed it down, brought it from the gutter baby Mat'a fact, I don't give a FUCK where you rate me Record labels told me, "No" - guess what the fuck they made me? ! Super rich! Stupid bitches know I'm super viscious Like, standin over a wounded man with, two biscuits Let's get it clear like eucalyptus, if you conflicted My flow is like the Cuban Missle Crisis Nigga, my hand missles in priceless I hide a couple rare jewels in a verse For my niggaz that like to listen like this Hahahaha - you gotta let it do what it do, baby C'MON! Chorus Saigon: Four finger, three finger, two finger, one finger Humdinger, gun slinger, that's what I am I spit it slick as the shit that's in a Crisco can So you should, c'mon baby, c'mon c'mon and get witcha man Got the rap shit down to a chemistry Lotta fakes in the industry, but I don't let them get to me I rock for my brothers that's locked in the penitentary Me, Jay and Swizzy got the "Symphony of the Century" Roc-A-Fella, Fort Knox, fucker ya heard that! I don't know where you be, but see I be where the birds at She ask me buy her a drink, I get her some 'gnac Then it's, c'mon baby, c'mon c'mon let's merk to the back And way before my contract, I had hoes Rappers claim that they had broads, but I doubt that they was bad broads I'm feelin disrespected If ev'rybody fuckin dimes, who got all these UGLY bitches pregnant? ! Chorus Category:Saigon